Music for Lovers 音樂為戀人
by eM.pHi
Summary: I want you to look me right in my eyes and tell me exactly, what you want me to do to you.. Songs are stories told through the sound of music, after a lustful night together, Sakura wants more.. will Syaoran let her? S&S REVISED.
1. I Softest Place on Earth

_-_

_I do not own CCS _

-

**Music For Lovers  
**_(Rated MA)  
_音樂為戀人 (恋人のための音楽)  
by:

_-_

**I. Softest Place on Earth **

_-_

_-_

_-_

Raspy whispers of urgency were heard within the dark room, their bodies colliding together in a need to fulfil the burning lust that overflowed within their souls. Although it was in the middle of the day, the thick red curtains that draped sensually throughout the entire house concealed all indications of it. The air that filled the room smelt of lust and passion, and the hot, sweaty undeniable scent of sex was unmistakable. There on the silk covered bed, two bodies connected with one another in a frenzied midst of wanting.

Her eyes were closed as she felt herself being stretched to fill his need. She felt her peak almost reach the top of ecstasy that it was hard to keep in a moan from escaping her full lips. It was unbelievable just how much they needed to feel each other's bodies pressed up against their own. Just the feeling of skin against skin was almost enough to make them both come in a shuddering breathe. Almost.

Never had they felt the need to be so completely washed away by the feeling of rapture, of wanting to be forever on the air of cloud nine. They were two complete strangers whom had only managed to exchange looks of lust, rather than words in the past 48 hours. It was something unorthodox, but the thought of this being a one night stand felt so sinfully right. The power of complete denial and the sense of security… it allowed them the ability to do whatever they wanted without anything being attached.

Winds from an open window fluttered the curtains a little, allowing a ray of bright light to cascade upon the body of the male who was currently pounding the woman below him. The sweat glistened off his shoulders and forearm, as he held her waist closer to his pelvis. "Don't stop" she cried out, tightening her hold on the male's waist with her dainty legs. Tightening herself on impulse she saw him giving her a playful glare. "I want you to come first…" he said in raspy voice, moving deeper and deeper into her soul. The feeling of him grinding ever inch of her walls made him almost come in the pure bliss of it all, but he wouldn't be selfish and allow himself the feeling of pleasure…

Not until she had released herself to him first…

"Don't stop" she said again, her breathes coming shorter and shorter as she began to feel herself reach the peak. An almost animalistic growl came from the male as he began to pound harder into her, reaching the very end of her being, to the point that he knew his top was touching the very centre of her soul. The feeling was indescribable; he wanted nothing more than to feel the wet walls of her tighten around him, tighter and tighter until he knew he would be close to coming also.

Moans echoed throughout the room from the female, and each time she did, it gave the male a deeper drive to make her come. Each thrust he gave her, the more she'd moan in pleasure allowing him the drive to push himself deeper inside, each scream she shouted made him want to release himself into her wet pussy. She grasped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. But he didn't feel pain, in fact, all he felt was the motion of his being, being pulled and pushed in and out of her, and all he felt was the total bliss of having her tighten around him each time he drove her closer and closer to the peak of ecstasy.

She let out a scream of pure pleasure, she was almost there, and she could feel it… almost to the point of coming…

She wasn't even sure how'd they managed to come to this point in time. She couldn't even remember his name for she hadn't asked for it, and neither had he, and she was glad about this, unlike all her other times, this was done on pure impulse, on the fact that her stomach had butterflies the moment she laid her eyes on him, and the fact that the tingling sensation below couldn't stop her liquid from sweeping through her thin lace underwear. Starring up into his eyes she saw him giving her the same intense look. _An amber eyed prince… _"Tell me when" his husky whisper interrupted her thoughts bringing her back into the present.

Closing her eyes in the pure brink of pleasure, she gasped "now…", before letting out screams of "now… now!" loving it as his body slammed into her, faster and faster until he, himself, came in a shuddering groan before slowing falling onto her. rolling slightly off her as to not crush her body, but not completely coming out of her, he watched as the sweat that trickled down her forehead, following down the side until it hit the pillow below.

Her breathes were slowing down and he could tell she was ready to enter the land of slumber. A soft content smile was lingering on her lips, and with a soft kiss, he slowly pulled his limp being out and crept of the bed.

He was weak all over, yet he had to leave before the awkward confrontation was to be held. A small part of him didn't want to leave because he'd never felt so… alive in his life, yet the bigger part of him knew better than to sink off into a world of dream… and he had only one person to blame.

Himself.

-

-

_Do you wanna fly? I can take you high…  
Who you looking for? Heavens on your door…  
Baby wont you come inside… I'll take you on a fantasy ride…  
Take a journey through my universe  
my place's the softest place on Earth…_

_-_

_-_

A groan echoed through the empty room as milky legs moved slightly away from the breeze that was kissing her delicate skin. The sun had shone through that crack of the curtain and had, much to her displeasure, landed upon her face causing her to frown in dismay. Her body was tired, her mind was tired, and god damn it all she wanted to do was sleep until everything seemed to be functioning again.

Her long auburn honey hair was slightly sticky with sweat around the crown of her head, but the rest flowed endlessly around her body. The silk sheets had creased around the shape of her body, showing off her hourglass figure that so many females envied, whilst so many males adored. The phone rang a soft tune somewhere within the room and she couldn't help but grumble a little more.

It seemed that even god himself was against her, as she slowly peeled herself off her bed, swung her never ending legs to the side and slowly slide off. Running a hand through her hair she muttered coherent words under her breathe and picked up the phone in between the discarded dress and bra that lay on the floor.

"Sakura…" she said tiredly, covering a yawn with one hand, whilst the other held the phone lazily against her ear.

"_KINOMOTO SAKURA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED AND INTO MY OFFICE IN 10 MINS YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL THE WRATH OF A VERY UNSTABLE PREGNANT WOMAN!!!!_"

Sakura winced; the ear piercing scream almost made her drop the phone in shock. Clutching to it with both hands she searched frenetically for the time, running around her room in nothing but her birthday suit, she picked up discarded clothing and turned over pillows that fell from the bed. Finally in annoyance she ran towards the kitchen to see the blinking time upon the microwave and almost screamed.

Not only was she three hours late for a photo shoot, she was also going to be attacked and most probably abused by her manager, who happened to be in her 2nd trimester of being pregnant, and the woman was crazy! Shutting the phone off before she was yelled at again, and become permanently deaf, she began to hysterically run around the house as she tried to make herself presentable. She was the envy of every woman. Considered to be blessed with looks of an angel, she held the innocence of emerald eyes and lips as full and red as a cherry, yet at the moment she looked nothing more than a frighten kitten ready to feel the fury of her best friend.

On the rare days where she had a day off, like today for instance, she was found lying naked upon her bed after eventful nights of passion with men with whom she had built relationships of one night stands and booty calls. She was content, and therefore didn't find herself to be classified within the "slut/whore" section of the marginalised society.

She enjoyed the feeling of pleasure, for her, love making was an art.

She was an artist, starting her career at a young age of 16; Sakura was founded at a school talent show, and from then on, had begun to write her own songs. Most of which were full of love, where slow ballads and tempos could be heard and an emotion so strong could be felt. She, like her songs, was a softly spoken, sensual woman.

Through the years however, she developed her singing and ability of writing. Growth could be seen clearly though her songs, starting from someone who was sweet and blinded by reality, to someone who grew up from her immature days and showed the world that the imperfections evident in the world no longer clouded her eyes.

Yet it wasn't until the final album where she finally felt at home. Although it had yet to be completed, the album held such a great amount of sex appeal; it was no surprise that it had bought more of the male fans than the last two albums created throughout her career. **Take Me There** was such a sudden change in her musical theme that it shocked a number of fans at the beginning, but just like the other two, they were won over by her honesty and her ability to not give a toss about what everyone thought.

All her songs were inspired by things in life, and because of that the fans adored her creations that she called songs. What was this song inspired from?

One man.

The only man who had caused her to feel such an immense sense of pleasure… the only man in which she did not know his name, for he had left her the next morning with a single red rose upon the pillow, and a lazy smile upon her face…

-

-

-

**Fin. **

**review, you know you want to =p**


	2. II My Amber Eyed Man

_-_

_I do not own CCS _

-

**Music For Lovers  
**_(Rated MA)  
_音樂為戀人 (恋人のための音楽)  
by:

_-_

_II. My Amber Eyed Man_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura woke with a jolt; the undeniable pulsing of her heart, along with the throbbing of her being pumped endlessly through her body, sending shivers up and down her spine. Never before had she had such a graphic dream, a dream that she knew would surely cause the devil himself to blush a deep shade of red.  
Never in her ages, even at the prime of her teens (where hormones were normally brewing at their hottest), had she had such a graphic dream, a dream so undeniably _real, _she could _feel_ everything. It was both pleasant and unpleasant in senses. Pleasant because it gave her such an amazing feeling, yet unpleasant because there was clearly no one there giving her such an amazing feeling.

It was quite sad. She thought, that she could become so wet be a mere dream. Yet here she was, sitting on the edge of the bed, recalling all the naughty things that a particular amber eyed man was doing to her, and that only made her groan in annoyance.  
Running a shaky hand through her honey locks, Sakura took a deep breath, then a couple more, as the erratic beating of her heart failed to slow.

Sakura was always known to be an open person when it came to sexual relationships. Her theory? Why settle of less?

Some may call it one night stands, what Sakura had, but to Sakura, one night stands were for amateurs, for mere girls who had nothing better to do than free themselves to any man willing to take them. No, Sakura wasn't like that, she wouldn't lower herself to something like that. What Sakura had was due to her ability to keep a man guessing. To keep the balance of being mysterious, unavailable and challenging, as well as sensual, seductive and sexy all at the same time. It was because of these methods that she considered her little escapades _affairs. _Sweet, sexy and unquestionably hot affairs.

But recently, such affairs never gave Sakura much joy as she wanted them too. There was no rush, no adrenaline, nothing. It seemed that somewhere, in the small depths of her rational mind, she was slowly beginning to get over the nameless faces of men. Could it be her quickly advancing age? Or could it be a particular man that she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, seem to forget?

Glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table she grimaced in irritation. Sweat clung treacherously onto her body, causing the loose fitting shirt to stick uncomfortable to her back and chest. "Fuck" she swore aloud, twitching slightly when her foot touched the cold wooden floors. Sighing one last time in disappointment of the dream, she stood up and headed towards her study. She knew for a fact that sleeping would be near impossible after waking up to that dream.

It was almost in fear. Fear that if she were to even close her eyes; even for a second those images would appear before her again. The moans, the feeling of his body against hers, on top of her, inside her… just… everything would be so… real… and so stressful…

-

_A part of me wants a part of you baby…  
you stated it, now come and give me what I've been waiting for…  
your lips are pressed against it, I can't resist you…  
don't you tease me, don't you tease me…_

-

It was a mix between a gasp and a moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was everything and anything that Sakura had always wanted from a man. He was tantalising, unexpected and oh so good. His mouth lifts up towards a seductive smirk. Lowering his mouth just above her, ever so agonisingly slow, he whispered in a deep husky voice that caused shivers of ecstasy run up and down her spine in anticipation.

"Do you know what I want to do…?" he asked. It was such an innocent question, yet it held such graphic innuendo's that Sakura was finding it hard to breath, a first for someone who was such an expert in being a tease. So instead she resorted to slightly shaking her head, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. Deep inside of her.

His body was slightly on top of hers, his warmth shielding her naked form from the breeze that was blowing ever so slightly into the room. He chuckled, a deep and rumbling chuckle that vibrated to the very pit of her soul. His hands never stopping their torturous teasing never stopped their trek up and down her body.

"Do you want me inside of you…?" he asked, yet another simple question. Her breath hitched in her throat, and a throbbing so strong caused her body to shake in pure pleasure. Sakura almost felt shame, shame for feeling like a mere adolescent next to this man when she was the one who normally did all the teasing. His hands moved further down her body, closer and closer to her mould that she fought for self control. He was enjoying it. Enjoying how he was teasing her.

His hand stops and Sakura almost moans in protest, only to grasp as his tongue flickers down towards her neck and sucks ever so sweetly upon her collarbone, drawing small circles with his tongue, licking, sucking, and pleasing her creamy skin into an angry red. She let out a shuddering moan as the feeling of his hot breath and quick tongue excites her. The wanting of him deep inside grows further and further until she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Their lips crash into one another in such a hurried frenzy of want and need, causing a moan to escape from him. a soft but demanding lick upon her top lip asking for permission to enter was so alluring she accepted without hesitation. Pulling him closer she let his tongue take control, let him explore the depths of her mouth like it was the first time… and dear god did it feel like the first time.

"I want you inside…" she says in a raspy voice, almost in annoyance at her inability to have control. He chuckles deep again and teasingly pressed his palm against her being, feeling the already damp thong that she was was wearing go damper, if possible. An intake of breath was heard from him as he becomes harder against her. Gradually his eyes move from her red lips to her stomach to finally her opening, and as if on instinct she spreads her legs a fraction wider. Willing him to touch her again, willing him to go deep inside her again…

"Not yet…" he says huskily, slowly peeling the straps off her shoulders, and down until her harden perky breast were clear for him to see. He flicks his tongue across them, making them harder if possible and she groans and pushes herself closer to him. He begins to kiss, and suck upon her nipples, taking time to arouse each and every part of her body…

-

_You've got my heart skipping beats  
and I can't hardly speak  
you've got me breathing 'oh damn' how you freaking me…  
I hold my knees, they're shaking  
now I'm biting the sheets…_

-

Green eyes flutter and slowly focus to the bright light shinning upon her face. Getting up slowly from her sitting position and peeling a piece of paper that stuck itself to the side of her face, Sakura swore.

She needed to find this man, and she needed to find him now. The amber eyed man…

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**So… yes, hello fellow readers! *looks quite sheepish* I know it's been a very, long time coming, and honestly I have no excuses but sheer laziness. But I hope you all forgive me with my presentation of this chapter! =D**

**Review, you know you want to =p**


End file.
